1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watchband which includes an adjustable length, doubled midportion interposed between fixed length opposite end band structures pivotally connected to opposite sides of a wristwatch bevel and wherein the watchband midportion is anchored once to one of the opposite end band structures and twice to the other of the opposite end band structures with one of the attachments to the other end band structure being readily releasable to effect enlargement of the overall watchband construction sufficient to pass over the hand of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of watchbands and supports including some of the general, structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previous known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,139,108, 1,204,902, 1,739,967, 2,046,079, 2,313,073, 2,315,417, 3,073,492 and 4,401,388.
However, these previously known forms of watchband structures and holders do not include structures which are equivalent to or function in the same manner as the instant invention.